


feelings charades (no talking, only body language)

by willurosinmybow



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: Stuff happens on tour. They don’t talk about it.





	feelings charades (no talking, only body language)

They start sleeping together on tour accidentally. The first time, they're watching tv and trying to unwind after a long night, sitting on one bed because the other bed has a bad angle to the small screen. Eddy looks over to Brett snoring softly. He's half propped up on the pillow, mouth open. Eddy thinks hazily that he should get up and brush his teeth, but his legs are too tired and he's too comfy to move. 

They wake up facing each other, on top of the covers, tv playing what's now the morning news. Brett rolls out from Eddy's arm and groans. "Ow, my neck."

Eddy grumbles into his pillow, his face half-mashed into it. He curls up, taking more of the bed as Brett leaves, and then he must doze off again, because the next thing he remembers is Brett poking him. "Get up, get up, we gotta go soon."

Eddy grumbles some more, but finally gets up because they really do have to go.

*

After the third time it's become more like a habit, and Eddy thinks nothing of it when Brett burrows under the covers, even though it's the bed that Eddy's already claimed. Inevitably, they end up cuddling during the night, and Eddy wakes to Brett's head on his chest, Brett clutching him like a pillow. Eddy can't help but grin fondly, even though he's fairly sure Brett is drooling on him.

Brett wakes up with a jolt, head popping up. He sees Eddy through his blurry vision, and Eddy can feel Brett's whole body relax against his. "Hey," Brett says, voice like gravel first thing in the morning. "Do you know where my glasses are?"

Eddy shrugs. He may have fallen asleep first - regardless, he doesn't know or remember.

"Mmm," Brett hums and drops his head back down onto Eddy's chest again and snuggles in. Eddy should make Brett get up - they should both get up - before they fall asleep again, but it feels nice to just lie in bed and drift. Just a couple more minutes, he thinks, that'll be alright.

*

It's one of those nights where they go to sleep in separate beds like normal people, instead of passing out in a pile like drunk puppies... or would be, except Eddy can't sleep. He keeps tossing and turning, hoping he's not disturbing Brett, but his mind just won't settle. He's just about to get up - maybe he'll go for a little walk, wander around the lobby, when there's rustling from Brett's bed. Damn, did Eddy wake him after all?

Brett gets up, but instead of heading towards the bathroom, he comes over to the window instead? Then he's sliding into the other side of Eddy's bed, burrowing under the covers. "It's too cold," he says, hiding his entire head under the blanket. 

"Yeah," Eddy says, although if anything Eddy is too warm - he took off his shirt before he went to bed so he wouldn't overheat during the night. They already cranked up the thermostat earlier in the evening. 

Brett's feet touch Eddy's and Eddy yelps at the sudden coldness. Brett wasn't lying. His feet feel like blocks of ice.

"Mm, you're warm," Brett hums and seeks out Eddy's feet again. 

Eddy squeals and kicks him, trying to fend Brett off. "Noooooo," he protests, but it just makes Brett more determined to leech warmth from Eddy's body, his cold fingers landing at the small of Eddy's back. 

"My fingers are going to fall off, you don't want that, do you?" Brett whispers. 

"Fine," Eddy says, shivering at Brett's touch. At least Brett's hands are warming up quickly. "But don't touch me with your feet. I don't care if your feet fall off."

"You're so cruel," Brett huffs, but Eddy can feel him smiling, or so Eddy imagines. He can feel Brett's stubble scratch against his chest as Brett moves, getting comfortable. 

Eddy feels more settled now, and a little tired from his tussle with Brett. He quickly drops off into sleep.

*

Eddy can't sleep again. He just started trying, putting his phone down a couple of minutes ago, but he can already feel it. He's too wired, and too exhausted, which should make it easy but actually makes it worse. It shouldn't be possible to be so exhausted that you can't even fall asleep, but that's what Eddy feels like right now.

Brett's bed rustles, and then a moment later, he's climbing into Eddy's bed. 

"Cold?" Eddy says, secretly glad. He falls asleep way easier with Brett next to him. It's like some sort of psychological thing. Knowing Brett's there while Eddy's sleeping, back from when they were busking out on the street. It's been a couple years now and Eddy's still not over it. 

"Mm," Brett says, and rolls over into Eddy's space, not quite touching. Curious, Eddy turns to face him, his lips grazing against soft skin. Wait, was that Brett's lips? Did he just accidentally kiss Brett?

He feels a warm exhale of breath against his lips, and then Brett nudges his mouth against Eddy's again. Eddy kisses him slowly, scared that - what? Brett will stop, and leave him alone in his bed again, or they'll have to talk and it'll become really awkward, or - Eddy's not sure, but this feels nice and he wants to remember it. Brett seems to feel the same way. He doesn't try to talk, just kisses back, softly and sweetly, until despite everything, Eddy feels all his limbs grow heavier and heavier and he's barely moving his lips against Brett's and he's falling into sleep.

*

The next morning when Eddy wakes up, Brett's already in the shower. His memories of last night come back to him hazily. When they do, they hit him like a ton of bricks. He raises his hand to touch his own lips. Did he really kiss Brett last night? Or was it just a dream? It _feels_ like a dream, because the very idea of it happening seems so unlikely in the first place. But if it didn't happen, then why is it in Eddy's mind?

Brett comes out out the bathroom in a towel, whistling cheerfully. "Breakfast?" he asks. He looks totally normal, not like someone who Eddy made out with in the middle of the night.

Eddy sighs to himself and rolls out of bed. "Yeah," he replies, and trudges to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He'll figure this out later.

*

A few days pass and everything is totally, completely normal. Eddy watches Brett when Brett's not looking, and Brett is the same as ever, his usual cheerful self. He catches Eddy looking at him once and cocks his head in a question, then brushes his face off in case he still has crumbs from lunch. Eddy gives him a thumbs up, pretending that's what it was. Yep.

Eddy must have hallucinated the whole thing. Except it's so vivid in his memory, not like any dream Eddy's ever had before... is this what going crazy feels like? At any rate, obsessing over this is making him cranky. If you'd asked him a week ago, he wouldn't say he wanted to kiss Brett. And he didn't even do it on purpose. At least not the first time. Now it's all he can think about.

It's way too early to go to bed, but Eddy is confused and wants to be alone, because maybe he's just spending too much time with Brett and that's the problem. He fakes a yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to bed," he says, expecting Brett to go out and leave Eddy alone in the room to sleep.

"Oh ok, me too," Brett says, to Eddy's surprise. Great, now Eddy's trapped, and he has to pretend to sleep. He's kind of pissed off but trying hard not to show it, because he can't exactly explain it to Brett much less himself. 

They both get ready for bed quickly, Eddy first so he can hide in bed and sulk while Brett brushes his teeth. Brett comes out and turns out all of the lights, and then flops onto his own bed with an audible sigh. He doesn't even get under the covers, which is weird, Eddy thinks. Brett is weird and it's definitely weird to want to kiss him. Eddy just needs to forget about it.

Suddenly, Brett rolls off of his bed, his feet hitting the floor between their beds with an audible thump. Then just like the other night, he's slipping under the covers of Eddy's bed, squirming his way into Eddy's space like he belongs there, all without saying a word.

Eddy has time for a startled inhale before Brett is kissing him, stealing away his oxygen. Eddy's mind explodes in a cacophony of thoughts - so it did happen! why didn't Brett say anything? what are they doing?! - before Eddy pushes them all away, letting Brett's presence drown them out. Eddy likes the way Brett kisses, firmly and kind of show-offish, like he knows he's good at it. Eddy's not nearly as exhausted as he was the last time they did this, so he can appreciate Brett's technique more.

It escalates slowly, Brett flicking his tongue into Eddy's mouth, his hands sneaking under Eddy's shirt to touch his back, then dipping underneath the waistband of Eddy's sweats and just lingering there, fingertips brushing the top of Eddy's ass. Eddy grabs Brett's hip, pulling him closer, and Brett throws his leg over Eddy's, pinning him there. They're tangled together and there are far too many layers involved for it to be remotely comfortable, Eddy sweating and overheating in the combination of his pajamas and the covers and Brett's body heat. But he doesn't want to stop, even for a second, in case it breaks the spell they're under. So he doesn't, he just keeps kissing Brett until they're both panting hard. 

Eddy is dying for Brett to touch him more, for his hand to slip lower maybe and actually grab his ass, to do, he doesn't know - something. But Brett seems content to just kiss (filthily, with a lot of tongue) and Eddy is too scared of breaking this strange spell to say anything. 

Eventually Brett slows down more and more, becoming sleepy and starting to drift off in between kisses. Eddy sighs softly and runs his fingers gently down Brett's back. He's trapped under Brett and he's really quite frustrated actually, but this isn't all bad. Falling asleep ends up not being a problem after all.

*

The next morning, there's no question about what happened last night. Brett's lips are red from kissing, just a little bit flushed, nothing obvious. You wouldn't even notice unless you see him every day, which Eddy does.

That night, they play the best damn show of their lives. 

Later that night, Eddy goes to bed in boxers and nothing else. Brett turns off the light and this time, doesn't even pretend he's going to sleep in his bed. He goes straight to Eddy's. He's handsier than usual, touching as much of Eddy's bare skin as he can reach, running his hands through Eddy's hair. Tugging gently, which makes Eddy gasp into his mouth. It makes Eddy bold so he rucks up Brett's shirt and touches Brett's lightly furred chest. He rolls a nipple in between his fingers and thumb until it's a hard peak, curious if Brett is at all sensitive there. Brett moans, sounding surprised about it. 

With a sharp breath, Brett rolls on top of Eddy and kisses him. His full weight presses Eddy down onto the bed, and they fit together perfectly - mouths, chests, hips. Eddy squirms a little and Brett responds by grinding his hips down so dirtily that it ratchets the heat up by ten or more degrees. Eddy surges up at Brett's mouth, desperate. He catches Brett's lower lip between his teeth and bites down gently, wanting to see the evidence tomorrow. He can feel Brett's erection pressed right up against his own, separated only by their shorts. Brett keeps moving, basically humping him, and it feels too good. It's been way too long and Eddy is going to come in his pants like a teenager. The realisation makes him hotter. He's closer than he thought, and in an embarrassingly short amount of time, he clutches Brett to him and tries not to make any embarrassing noises. 

Brett's the one who makes the noise, soft and sharp almost like someone punched him in the gut. He's panting like he ran a marathon (or more realistically up a flight of stairs), and he thrusts down once, twice, before he stills, his whole body trembling. 

Eddy kisses him through it. He feels himself drifting. He's going to regret falling asleep while he's so gross and sticky in the morning, he knows it. But he can't help it... he's been practically programmed to fall asleep now when Brett's draped over him like this.

*

Waking up in the morning, Eddy feels as gross as he feared he would. He guesses Brett feels the same, judging from his wrinkled nose. "Hey," Eddy says. Wait, what exactly was he planning to say? After they had just... well, pretty much, had sex. "Um, breakfast soon?" he says in a rush, losing his nerve.

"Yeah," Brett says, and rubs his face on Eddy's chest like a big cat.

It's a rest day between travelling and shows, and they don't really need to do anything, although Eddy wants to walk around and explore a bit. So they can get ready at a leisurely pace - Eddy takes the first shower and then checks his email while he's waiting for Brett. 

They go out for breakfast and talk about normal things, the usual - anime they're watching, the confusing manga Eddy is reading to practice Japanese, the food they're going to eat when they finally get back home. They don't talk about work, and they definitely don't talk about what they did in bed. Eddy studies Brett's face. Daytime Brett is just a normal guy, kind of goofy, Eddy's best friend, the one who's always been by his side. Eddy can't reconcile him with this other, new Brett who sneaks into his bed and kisses him like he's staking a claim. Eddy feels heat suffusing his face at that thought, but when he looks at Brett to see if he's noticed, Brett is zoned out, staring at... Eddy's lips? 

Their eyes meet and they freeze, both catching each other and being caught. God this is so awkward. They should just have the talk, the one where they agree to stop and go back to normal, and then just... get over it and get back to normal. Before Eddy fucks this up and there's drama and then they can't work together anymore - that would suck. That would suck so bad. And whatever this is, whatever they're doing, isn't worth it.

Brett fidgets nervously, and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. It's not provocative, more like he can't help himself, his tongue tracing the corner of his mouth like he remembers Eddy kissing him there. 

They finish breakfast and walk back to the hotel in silence. Once they get back to their room, Eddy turns to Brett and opens his mouth, determined to get it over with it, even though his stomach is roiling with anxiety. 

Brett pushes him into the wall - not hard, but Eddy stumbles anyway, caught off guard - and kisses him. One of Brett's hands presses against his chest, almost touching his neck, holding him there. Brett's other hand comes up and lands in Eddy's hair, pulling his head down so Brett can kiss him more deeply. Eddy's knees already feel weak. 

Needless to say, no talking happens.

*

The tour is over. They go home. Eddy has space again, finally. For the first time in awhile, Brett isn't constantly right on top of him - nope, abort, that's not what he means.

And he can't sleep. It's too quiet in his own house, in his own bed. There's no one breathing in his ear, holding him down, stopping him from getting up and pacing around the lounge room, trying to get his brain to stop going around in circles. He hasn't even heard from Brett in the past few days - he figures Brett is getting situated again, getting back into his routine... like Eddy is supposed to be doing. Except he's exhausted and he's barely unpacked, most of his stuff spilling out of his full suitcase. He mostly takes naps on his couch, accidentally, and of course that makes trying to sleep at night even worse. 

It's during one of these naps that his phone rings and wakes him up. 

"Hey," he says blearily when he picks up, still half asleep. 

"Hey, are you busy?" It's Brett and Eddy is suddenly wide awake. "Come over to mine, yeah?"

"Sure. Are we - do you - video?" Ok, maybe Eddy's brain isn't fully awake yet. 

"Mmm," Brett says and rings off. 

Eddy sighs. He wanders into the loo to splash water on his face and brush his teeth. He looks at his hair in the mirror and decides it's good enough, changes his shirt for a slightly less wrinkled one, and is out the door in fifteen minutes. 

He arrives at Brett's house shortly after. Brett answers the door. He looks shiny and fresh and new, and he's grinning at Eddy like he's happy to see him and not tired of him already. 

Eddy can't help himself. He leans in and kisses him. He feels Brett grin wider against his lips before Brett kisses him back. Brett shuts the door with his free hand, but Eddy barely notices. He's too busy pushing Brett up against the wall, holding his face, kissing him like he's drowning and Brett is his air. He puts everything he's felt over the past few days, past few months, years, what's felt like nearly his entire life now, into the kiss, trying to convey everything they've never said out loud. It's not working, he thinks despairingly, it's too sloppy, this is too messy, Brett isn't going to understand, truly, how much Eddy loves -

The timer on Brett's phone goes off, startling both of them, the familiar beep-beep-beep automatically sending panic into Eddy's brain from all the high intensity games of charades they've played. Brett fumbles with his front pocket and gets it turned off. 

"I've got eggs, on the stove," Brett explains, jerking his head towards the kitchen. But he makes no attempt to move, continues staring into Eddy's eyes like he's trying to convey... a message?

They both take a deep breath at the same time, synchronised like they're about to launch into the first bars of a duet. 

"You first," Brett says. 

Eddy is shaking with nerves. He still hasn't let go of Brett, and he slowly pulls his hands back from Brett's hair. "It's about time we should talk," he says softly, half wanting Brett to say no, they should go back to kissing instead, not wanting to lose this. 

Brett nods in agreement, jerkily like he's not fully in control of himself either.

"I love you," Brett says, "and I want you to move in with me."

Eddy's eyes fly wide open. He must look comical now, his face frozen in a classic look of surprise. "Oh," he says, voice full of wonder. All words have deserted him. 

"Yeah?" Brett prompts, the timbre of his voice as rich as dark amber. He strokes the nape of Eddy's neck, like Eddy needs any convincing. 

"Yeah, definitely," Eddy says, and hides his face in Brett's neck, overwhelmed, crushing him in a hug, so exhausted and so relieved and so very happy.


End file.
